


Sticky and Sweet

by Longlivemystories



Series: Gorillaz [7]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Shopping, camping!, mention of spiders, smores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longlivemystories/pseuds/Longlivemystories
Summary: 2D has s'mores for the first time





	Sticky and Sweet

"Okay Noodle, what do you want for your birthday dinner?" 2D asked, offering the now 18 year old a smile.  
"S'Mores!" she exclaimed, child-like enthusiasm still intact.   
"S-S'Mores?" he repeated, clearly at a loss. "Like the flavored stuff?"  
"No, silly! Like S'Mores! Good old fashioned ones cooked over a camp fire!" Noodle demanded excitedly, grinning widely.  
"Don't tell me you've never had them," Russel piped up from the couch, looking up from the newspaper he was reading.  
"Er, well... never seemed important," 2D admitted, rubbing the back of his head.  
Noodle gasped loudly, hand moving to her mouth. "We gotta go to the store!" she declared, hands moving to her hips. "We've got to give 'D the best S'Mores experience ever!!"  
2D laughed. "No need to be so loud," he murmured, rubbing the back of his head. "And if that's what you want for your birthday then I guess we gotta, huh?"  
Russel gathered himself up from the couch and grabbed his wallet. "Okay but seriously who hasn't had S'Mores?"  
2D sighed. "I thought that was just for camping."  
Noodle and Russel paused before both looked back at the tall singer.   
"You've never..."  
"... Gone camping?" the drummer and the guitarist said in unison, eyes wide. 

"Is all this really necessary? We /are/ only sleeping in the backyard after all," 2D pointed out, watching Noodle dump an arm load of supplies in their cart.   
"Of course it's necessary!" Noodle responded happily.   
"I went camping once," Noodle's girlfriend, Trella, mentioned, "I woke up with a bunch of spiders in my tent and sleeping bag. I never trusted my brothers after that."  
Noodle pouted. "But you trust us, yeah?"  
"Of course I do," she replied.  
"Then everything will be okay!" Noodle decided happily, hugging her somewhat taller partner.  
Russel chuckled deeply. "We promise not to put any spiders any where near you, Trell," he said.  
"Okay, so we have everything, right?" Noodle inquired, staring at the cart's contents intently. "Marshmellows, chocolate, crackers, roasting sticks, sleeping bags and a tent!"  
"All of this for one night?" 2D asked incredulously.  
"Who says we're only doing this once?" Noodle laughed, patting his back. "We're gunna make great use of this!"  
Although 2D still wasn't sure about the whole ordeal, he went alone with it anyways.

"Why didn't we start this sooner?" Russel grumbled, hammering a stake into the ground to keep the tent from flying away, the falling darkness making it more difficult than it needed to be.  
2D let out a squeak and a pained groan, letting the larger man know he'd probably hit his finger.  
"You okay, babe?" Russel called out from the other side of the tent, pondering if he should head over.  
"Y-Yeah," he responded. "Just uh had an accident."  
"Success!" Noodle exclaimed as a woosh of light confirmed her declaration.  
The fire made it a little easier for Russel and 2D to figure out the tent and soon enough it was erect and ready for inhabitants. 2D wondered vaguely what his childhood might have been like if he'd camped more, but it was only a fleeting thought. Russel beckoned him over, patting a spot beside him on the log. He happily plopped down.  
"Okay, so we put the 'mallows in the fire, right?" 2D suggested, pulling the hood on his hoodie up over his head.  
"Oh lordie no one give him a stick," Noodle teased.   
"You don't really want to put it completely in the fire, unless you want your marshmallow burnt," Trella told him, showing him where to put it.  
"Oh... how do I know if I like it burnt?" he asked, watching Noodle stick two on at the same time.  
"Well uh, here," Russel said, offering him a rather burnt marshmallow.  
"How did you even manage that so fast?" Noodle asked, cocking her head to the side.  
The drummer laughed, plucking it off the stick and putting it on 2D's plate. "Try it and see, little guy."  
2D wrinkled his nose at the smell, but upon trying it, he decided he quite liked the burnt sweet. "It's good," he finally told the others, having a difficult time actually consuming the fluffy treat.  
The other three laughed and Trella put some crackers and chocolate pieces on his plate.   
"Okay, your turn," Russel said, helping the vocalist to put a marshmallow on his stick. "Shouldn't take long for-- it to go up in flames," he finished, pausing only to watch 2D blow hurriedly on the flaming fluff ball.  
"It's hot," he whined, sucking on the finger he tried using to move the marshmallow from the stick.  
"Well yeah, babe," Russel chuckled. "Watch."   
2D paid attention as his boyfriend used one of the graham crackers to scrape it off the stick and onto the other cracker.  
"Oooh," he responded in awe, putting the piece of chocolate on as well before completing the sandwich.   
"1, 2, 3, yay!!" Noodle counted, snapping a picture with her phone just as 2D took his first bite of his first S'Mores.  
The treats turned out to be more messy than the other has thought, especially when Noodle thought it'd be a wonderful idea to poke her girlfriend's cheek with one. While the girls were inside, washing up, Russel was cuddling up in a sleeping bag with his boyfriend.   
"How was it?" Russel asked calmly, voice low and tired.  
"Sticky.... Sweet... but fun," 2D responded happily, nuzzling his face deep into Russel's neck.  
"Just like something else we like," he teased, pulling him close.


End file.
